


I am made of love

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pitch Pearl, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Fenton and Phantom come back together
Relationships: Fenton/Phantom
Kudos: 4





	I am made of love

“this is danny, back together. and i’m never going down at the hands of the likes of you because i’m so much better. and every part of me is saying go get ‘er.

“the two of us aren’t gonna follow your rules, come at us without any of your fancy tools. let’s go, just me and you. let’s go, just one on two. 

“go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able, can’t you see that my relationship is stable. i can see you hate the way we intermingle, but i think you’re just mad that you’re single.

“and you’re not gonna stop what we make together, we are gonna stay like this forever. if you break us apart we’ll just come back newer, and we’ll always be twice the ghost that you are.

“this is who we are, this is who i am. and if you think you can stop me then you need to think again, because i am a feeling, and i will never end. and i won’t let you hurt my planet, and i won’t let you hurt my friends. 

“go ahead and try and hit me if you’re able, can’t you see that my relationship is stable. i know you think i’m not something you’re afraid of, ‘cause you think that you’ve seen what i’m made of.

“but i am even more than the two of them. everything they care about is what i am. i am their fury, i am their patience, i am a conversation. i am made of love, and it’s stronger than you.”


End file.
